Superman: The Animated Series
| last_aired = February 12, 2000 | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 54 | status = ended }}Superman:The Animated Series is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics flagship character, Superman. The series was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and originally aired on The WB from September 6, 1996 to February 12, 2000. Similar to Batman: The Animated Series , Superman was noted for its thematic complexity, quality animation, maturity and modernization of its title character. As with the first season of Batman, the main opening "title" sequence of Superman had no actual title. Also, like Batman, the opening sequence had no sung or spoken words, but was merely an instrumental piece over scenes from Superman's life. Midway through the series' run, it was combined with The New Batman Adventures to become The New Batman/Superman Adventures. The characters of Superman and Batman were then spun off into a new animated series, Justice League, which also featured other popular DC Comics characters, including Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and The Flash. Re-runs of the series currently air on The Hub. Superman: The Animated Series Premeired on Cartoon Network's Toonami block on November 13, 2000. The Series currently airs on The Hub. Plot The series focused on the adventures of Superman, an incredibly powerful crime fighter from the planet Krypton, who defends Metropolis from a variety of supercriminals that include Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Metallo, The Parasite, Livewire, The Toyman, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Bizarro, Darkseid, Lobo, Jax-Ur, and Mala. Superman's secret identity is that of Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter for the newspaper "The Daily Planet". There he worked with fellow reporter Lois Lane and photographer Jimmy Olsen. Characters Superman Superman (Clark Kent/Kal-el) is an incredibly powerful alien crime fighter from the planet Krypton, who defends Metropolis from a variety of super-villains. His Kryptonian birth parents sent him off in a spaceship before being destroyed along with their planet, he crash landed in Kansas where he was found and raised by the Kent Family. Superman's Kryptonian body is given special powers by the Earth's yellow sun. Such powers include: heat vision, x-ray vision, super strength, super speed, ability to fly, etc. Superman's only weakness is Kryptonite, glowing green rock fragments,which come from his destroyed home planet Krypton. Superman works at The Daily Planet under the pseudonym Clark Kent. Lois Lane Lois Lane - Superman's main love interest throughout the series, she works at the Daily planet as a reporter alongside Jimmy Olsen and Superman's alter ego Clark Kent. Superman often saves her when her life is in danger, which it often is. Jimmy Olsen Jimmy Olsen - A young photographer who works alongside Lois Lane and Superman's alter ego Clark Kent at the Daily Planet. He often stumbles into danger that only Superman can get him out of. External Links *Superman: The Animated Series Wiki *Toonami Wiki See Also All series are part of the DC Animated Universe *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Static Shock *The Zeta Project Category:Toonami Series Category:Shows Category:1990s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Acquired Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe Category:2000s shows Category:1996 television series debuts Category:2000 television series endings Category:Boomerang